The present invention relates to a multiple lumen implantable vascular access port.
By way of background, single lumen vascular access ports are presently known for receiving fluid from an infusion pump, syringe, or other source, and conducting it to an internal area of a patient's body through a catheter which is connected to the access port. The access port includes a chamber which receives fluid from a needle or cannula in communication with the external fluid source, and with the needle or cannula penetrating a septum of the access port.
In many patients, there is a requirement for infusion of more than one type of medication. If these medications are incompatible, a single implantable access port would not be adequate. In addition, many times there is a requirement to withdraw blood while simultaneously infusing medication. This obviously cannot be achieved with a single access port. Furthermore, the implanting of a plurality of access ports to achieve either of the foregoing is undesirable because each port has to be surgically implanted.